Out of the Woods
by Daddy's LiL HeartBreaker
Summary: She thought their world was done changing the day their mother died. Scarlet Stilinski couldn't have been more wrong. After a traumatic incident, Scott McCall became a werewolf exposing the world of the supernatural that he nor the Stilinski twins ever knew existed. This is the story of Scarlet's struggle to navigate through adolescence and the supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Out of the Woods

Summary: She thought their world was done changing the day their mother died. Scarlet Stilinski couldn't have been more wrong. After a traumatic incident, Scott McCall became a werewolf exposing the world of the supernatural that he nor the Stilinski twins ever knew existed. This is the story of Scarlet's struggle to navigate through adolescence and the supernatural.

Characters: Stiles Stilinski, Scarlet Stilinski(OC), Scott McCall, Allison Argent, Derek Hale, Lydia Martin, and others.

Disclaimer: Everything you see here belongs to Jeff Davis and MTV.

A/N: My first Teen Wolf fic. It's sort of Teen Wolf with an added living female Stilinski. I've seen a few similar stories around here and couldn't resist trying my hand at my own.

* * *

Out of the Woods

* * *

 _Nothing exciting ever happens in Beacon Hills._

She could kill Scott McCall for ever saying that. Or her twin brother Stiles for even thinking that looking for the missing half of a dead body was in any way exciting. However, Scarlet Stilinski knew she only had herself to blame for agreeing to go along with the crazy idea. Now they were trapped in the Beacon Hills preserves at night hidden behind a log while officers combed through the area. Of course the officers would be looking for the absent half of the corpse too. Scott was lagging behind the twins teetering on the very edge of an asthma attack wheezing as he puffed on his inhaler. It was one of the many reasons why this was so not a good idea in the first place. Concerned, she bit her lip as she quietly moved back to crouch beside Scott. It was at that moment that Stiles had the brilliant idea to run out from behind the log inadvertently catching the attention of the police dogs which naturally caught the attention of the officers. She swore under breath when she heard their father's voice. It made sense that he was there since he was the sheriff and all.

The beam of the sheriff's flashlight shone over the area that Stiles had run out from narrowly missing the two teenagers who were still hidden in the darkness, "Stiles, where's your partner in crime? Scott, are you out here?"

"Who? Scott? He's, uh, at home. Excited for the first day back at school tomorrow, you know?" He stammered hoping his father bought it.

Satisfied for now, the sheriff walked Stiles back to his jeep lecturing him on invasion of privacy and trespassing on private property. "Now, you're going to get into your car and drive home, you understand me? We'll talk about your punishment when we get home."

"But Dad..." Stiles stopped beside his jeep before he trailed off as he received a text from his sister saying they were going to meet him there.

He sighed as he rubbed at his forehead in annoyance, "No buts. Just go."

* * *

Unaware of the predicament that Stiles was in, his sister and Scott were slowly making their way back the way they came. The surroundings all looked the same and soon enough they were lost. Not wanting Scott to panic himself into another attack, Scarlet veered left and kept walking with him through the wooded area. They kept going until they reached a somewhat clearer area. It was then that they noticed the remains. Her eyes widened as her lips parted to release a scream, but nothing came out. She turned away burying her face against Scott's chest upset over what they had just found. He held her tight comforting her as he tried not to look at the remains. A howl echoed through the night air startling them apart. Red eyes glowed as the inhaler fell out of Scott's hand without a sound. The beast snarled as the two teens took off in what they hoped was the direction of Stiles' jeep. They weren't fast enough to outrun whatever it was that chased them and Scott cried out as he paid the price by being bitten.

"Scott!"

Distress was evident upon the teenager's face as he tried to fend off the beast, "Go!"

"I'm sorry!" With that said, she ran off as tears began to stream down her face.

Her vision blurred as more tears fell and it wasn't long before she collided with something. Or someone to be exact. The shock of it all finally sunk in causing her to pass out.

* * *

It was the next morning when she finally came to only to find herself in her bed. She had hoped that it had only been one very vivid terrible dream, but one look at what she was still wearing told her otherwise. One hot shower later and she was beginning to feel like herself again. She opted for a simple outfit today of a t shirt, jeans, and one of Stiles' lacrosse hoodies. With her dark shoulder length hair pulled back into a ponytail, Scarlet skipped her make up for today and slid on her sneakers. Grabbing her bag, the brunette headed downstairs only to find her twin brother acting like his usual self at the breakfast table. She put on a smile having breakfast with her dad and brother quickly before the twins headed outside to Stiles' jeep. Scarlet was surprisingly silent for most of the ride to school until the jeep pulled into the parking lot.

"How can you be so chipper, Stiles? Scott died last night."

"What are you talking about? He's right over there." Stiles gestured toward the school where his best friend stood waiting for them.

The brunette practically jumped out of the jeep running over and hugging the teenage boy tightly causing him to wince as he returned the hug, "Whoa, easy there. I'm alright."

"How?" She asked curiously unsure how he managed to get away alive.

As Stiles reached them, Scott lifted up his shirt a bit to show the bandage that was affixed onto his left side, "Just a bite. It was dark out, but I think it was a wolf."

"That would explain the howl."

"No way. There haven't been wolves in California for like sixty years." Stiles interjected as Scott let go of his shirt letting it hide the bandage again.

He just shook his head as they walked into Beacon Hills High School, "Then you also won't believe that we found the body."

"Are you kidding me?"

"I wish he was. I'm going to have nightmares for weeks." Scarlet shuddered at the thought.

* * *

They were in English class when a pretty brunette with dark brown eyes entered the room. Her name was Allison Argent and she was clearly nervous about being the new kid. Scarlet smiled warmly gesturing to the empty desk beside her which just happened to be the one behind Scott. The rest of the day dragged on until the final bell rang. As the boys headed to lacrosse practice, Scarlet walked into the parking lot with Allison. A rather large red SUV had pulled up drawing her curiosity as an older good looking man stepped out. It was his mega watt grin toward the girl beside her that made her realize that he was Allison's father.

"Dad. Hey. Oh, this is Scarlet Stilinski. Scarlet, this is my dad." Allison introduced her new friend and her father awkwardly.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Argent. Welcome to Beacon Hills." She smiled warmly at the older man.

Chris Argent nodded his head returning the smile, "I'm glad to see Allison's already making some friends. Thank you. Stilinski? You're the Sheriff's daughter."

"That's right. I am. Oh I should probably be going. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Argent. I'll see you tomorrow, Allison." Scarlet smiled waving at them as she made her way over toward Stiles' jeep.

She was already done with her homework by the time Scott and Stiles arrived back at the jeep. They were talking about Scott's amazing catch at practice today. It was Scott mentioning that he was hearing things that he shouldn't be hearing and smelling things he shouldn't be able to smell that made her head snap up.

"So it's been like this since the bite? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had Lycanthropy." Stiles teased only to get his arm smacked by his sister.

"He's not a werewolf. They don't exist." She rolled her eyes knowing there had to be a reasonable explanation for all of this.

Scott shook his head at their antics as he climbed into the jeep, "Anyway, we're going back to the preserves now, right?"

"Right."

"Uh no. No, I'm not going back there." She refused as she sat up straight in the jeep.

"Scar..."

"I said no."

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Scott gave her a half hug, "Hey, I get it. Last night was scary as hell. We're not going to force you to go if you don't want to. But the sun is out and we're not going to let anything happen to you. We'll just get my inhaler and go."

"Fine, but then you're getting me curly fries."

* * *

The preserves were easier to maneuver around in the daylight. It didn't take long for the trio to find their way back to the spot where Scott and Scarlet had discovered the dead body. Except this time it was gone along with his inhaler.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." She suggested as they began looking for the missing inhaler.

Scott shook his head not seeing what he was looking for, "Well I hope they left the inhaler. That thing cost eighty bucks."

Before she could process what was happening, Scarlet was yanked up to her feet by her twin brother. She was confused at first until she saw what the boys were looking at. In the distance, there was a guy watching them. He was clad in all black and his menacing stare softened a bit when their eyes met. He tossed something toward them and it wasn't until Scott caught it that she realized it was his missing inhaler.

His chiseled face grew menacing again, "This is private property."

"Sorry man, we didn't know. We were just looking for the inhaler." Stiles stammered placing his arm in front of his sister protectively.

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed her brother and their friend hightailing it back to the jeep. It was only when they drove away from the preserves that she realized something.

"How did I get home last night?"

"I don't know. You were passed out in your bed and the window was open. I took your shoes off and closed it. Told Dad you were tired after hanging with your friends all day." Stiles explained as his eyes remained focused on the road.

"Thanks. All I remember is running and then passing out. You don't think that guy brought me home, do you?"

"That guy? Sis, that guy is Derek Hale."

"Wait, the Derek Hale?"

It was then that Scott interjected, "Who is Derek Hale?"

"You remember, don't you? Few years older than us. His family died in that horrible house fire. It was like six years ago, I think. They lived not too far from Lydia Martin actually." Scarlet remarked refreshing their friend's memory.

He nodded his head as he began to remember, "Right, Derek."

"Oh speaking of family, I met Allison's dad today. He's hot. I see where she gets her good looks from."

"Gross." Stiles visibly grimaced before chuckling slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Out of the Woods

Summary: She thought their world was done changing the day their mother died. Scarlet Stilinski couldn't have been more wrong. After a traumatic incident, Scott McCall became a werewolf exposing the world of the supernatural that he nor the Stilinski twins ever knew existed. This is the story of Scarlet's struggle to navigate through adolescence and the supernatural.

Characters: Stiles Stilinski, Scarlet Stilinski(OC), Scott McCall, Allison Argent, Derek Hale, Lydia Martin, and others.

Disclaimer: Everything you see here belongs to Jeff Davis and MTV.

A/N: My first Teen Wolf fic. It's sort of Teen Wolf with an added living female Stilinski. I've seen a few similar stories around here and couldn't resist trying my hand at my own.

* * *

Out of the Woods

* * *

A look of annoyance was obvious on Scott's face as he looked toward his best friend, "Are you seriously wasting my time with this? I have to pick Allison up in an hour."

The two boys were arguing over Scott being a werewolf now and it not being safe for him to take Allison to Lydia's party tonight. It was an insane notion, she had to admit. Still, she had researched right alongside Stiles and came to the same conclusion. Werewolves really did exist and Scott McCall had just become the newest one. Of course it didn't help that tonight was the full moon. It was the sight of Scott pushing Stiles against the wall and raising his fist that made her jump.

"Scott! No!" Scarlet placed her hand down onto his shoulder only to get shoved backward with her brother's chair thrown in her direction though it narrowly missed.

Realizing what he just did, Scott stepped away from the twins and grabbed his bag, "I'm..I'm so sorry."

He was gone before either twin could say anything. It was Stiles that ultimately broke the silence as he gestured toward the back of his desk chair. There were three distinct claw marks scratched into the back of the chair.

* * *

When they arrived at the party, the twins veered off in different directions. Stiles went looking for Scott while Scarlet ventured out to the backyard. It didn't surprise her at all to find Lydia Martin making out with Jackson Whittemore in a corner of the party. They were a couple, after all. She simply waved at the strawberry blonde and her boyfriend when they finally broke apart for fresh air. Though she tried to enjoy the party, she couldn't help noticing the full moon hanging ominously in the night sky. It was only when she felt as if someone were watching her that she turned only to see Derek Hale standing there. Why was he here staring at her? His gaze then shifted behind her and she turned only to see Scott dancing with Allison. Her smile faded when Scott appeared to be in distress before he ran off. She followed him through the party, but by the time she reached the driveway, he was gone.

"I can't believe that just happened." A confused yet understandably upset Allison spoke out as she stood beside the younger Stilinski twin.

"It's his...asthma..acting up. Must have left his inhaler at home." She stammered covering quickly for him.

"Oh. Well now I don't have a ride home. I guess I could call my dad." The older brunette frowned at the thought.

"I'd give you a ride home, but Stiles brought me. I'm sure he probably went off after Scott by now." Scarlet shrugged her shoulders in response.

Before either of them could call home, Derek reappeared and gestured to his Camaro, "I could take you both home. It wouldn't be much trouble."

Allison agreed before Scarlet could stop her. Wanting to make sure her friend got home safely, she climbed into the Camaro as well.

* * *

Unable to stop his sister from getting into Derek's car, Stiles went after Scott instead. He drove straight to the McCall house and ran inside. Luckily Scott's mother was working another late shift at the hospital tonight. Stiles ran straight up the stairs only stopping when he reached his best friend's door.

"Scott, it's me. Open up."

He reluctantly opened the door a little which Stiles pushed to get open more, but Scott was too strong. "No, you've got to find Allison."

"She's fine. She got a ride home with my sister." He groaned as he kept trying to push the door open all of the way.

Scott was relieved, but a nagging feeling wouldn't go away, "I think I know who bit me. It's Derek. Derek Hale is the werewolf. He's the one that killed the girl in the woods."

"Scott, Derek was the one that gave Scarlet and Allison a ride home from the party." His blood ran cold at the thought of his sister and Allison unknowingly alone with a vicious werewolf.

The door slammed shut just then proving impossible to get open. When Stiles finally got past the door, the window was open and Scott was long gone. He swore under his breath and grabbed the baseball bat from the room before running back down to his jeep.

* * *

Allison had been dropped off first at Scarlet's insistence. She wanted to see for herself that her friend got home safely. It was only when they were a few blocks away that she realized that the girl had left her jacket in Derek's car. Oh well, she'd just return it to her on Monday at school. The brunette felt a sense of relief when her own home finally came into view. It didn't take long for her to get out of the car with her friend's jacket in her hands once he had parked the car.

To her surprise, Derek got out of the car as well making his way over to her side, "Can we talk?"

"I..Fine, but make it quick." She agreed against her better judgment.

He rubbed at the back of his neck unsure of where to start, "Scott...I can help him."

"Didn't you help him enough when you bit him?" Her eyes narrowed at him as she shivered slightly.

Instinctively, Derek slid his leather jacket off draping it over her shoulders, "I didn't bite him."

"But you admit you're a werewolf. Did you kill that girl?" Scarlet wanted to shove the jacket off of her, but the warmth was too good to resist.

There was a sudden shift in his expression as he looked at her, "No. I would have never hurt her."

"You were there the night Scott got bit. That's why you were at the party tonight. You knew the full moon would affect him." Her brown eyes widened in realization.

Derek nodded his head, "I was tracking the Alpha when he bit Scott. I would have gone after him if you hadn't ran into me and passed out."

"Wait, you brought me home?" Just as the words left her mouth, Stiles' jeep came to a screeching halt in the driveway.

* * *

By the time Stiles reached his sister with the baseball bat in hand, Derek and his car were long gone.

"Roscoe's going to need new brakes if you keep stopping him like that." Scarlet teased referring to her brother's beloved jeep in hopes of easing the tension.

"You're alright." He breathed out as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm fine. How's Scott?" She asked with a touch of concern once he finally let go.

"Not roaming the streets on all fours so I'd say he's alright." Stiles shrugged his shoulders as he led her inside.

It was the next day when Stiles came bursting into her room followed by a weary Scott. Shaking her head, the younger Stilinski scooted over giving their friend some space to rest upon her bed. Meanwhile Stiles flopped down on her desk chair spinning around to face them.

"So Dad was on the phone with the coroner earlier. They identified the stray hairs found on the body as animal hairs. Get this, the body is..was..Laura Hale." He spoke excitedly as he recalled the conversation he had overheard.

A look of surprise etched its way across Scott's features, "Laura Hale? As in...related to Derek Hale? He killed his own flesh and blood?"

"His sister. Laura was his sister. I highly doubt he killed his own sister." She clarified as she shared a look with her twin brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Out of the Woods

Summary: She thought their world was done changing the day their mother died. Scarlet Stilinski couldn't have been more wrong. After a traumatic incident, Scott McCall became a werewolf exposing the world of the supernatural that he nor the Stilinski twins ever knew existed. This is the story of Scarlet's struggle to navigate through adolescence and the supernatural.

Characters: Stiles Stilinski, Scarlet Stilinski(OC), Scott McCall, Allison Argent, Derek Hale, Lydia Martin, and others.

Disclaimer: Everything you see here belongs to Jeff Davis and MTV.

A/N: My first Teen Wolf fic. It's sort of Teen Wolf with an added living female Stilinski. I've seen a few similar stories around here and couldn't resist trying my hand at my own.

* * *

Out of the Woods

* * *

Stiles and Scott had agreed to return to the preserves in search of the missing half of Laura Hale's body. Scarlet had thought it was a completely moronic thing to do and refused to join them. So she was surprised when she later learned that they had found a severed wolf's torso beside a wrapped up wolfsbane flower and that the wolf's torso shifted into that of a girl's torso. The thought alone had made her shudder. It was the next day that the police were outside of what was left of the Hale Home taking Derek into custody. Scarlet was there reluctantly alongside her brother and Scott as the three of them had found the body. An unreadable expression was on her face as Derek glared over at them while the deputy was putting him in the back of a squad car. The trio moved toward the car to talk with Derek only to have Sheriff Stilinski step in front of them.

He sighed as he folded his arms across his chest looking at the three of them, "Would any of you care to explain how you three came across this body in the first place?"

"We were looking for Scott's inhaler." The twins piped up at the same time.

Their father raised his eyebrows at that, "Which he lost when?"

"The other night." Stiles admitted as his sister nudged him slightly.

The expression on the Sheriff's face grew stern, "The other night when you were out here looking for the body? The same night you swore to me that they were both at home?"

"Yes. Wait, no. Crap." He said as he got caught in the lie and looked at the other two.

He didn't look too disappointed as he was used to the boys' antics by now, "So you lied to me."

"That depends on your definition of lying." Stiles retorted as his sister groaned inwardly.

Their father didn't look too amused as he replied, "Not telling the truth. How do you define it?"

"Reclining your body in a horizontal position." He quipped as he gestured the point with his hands.

He pointed at the jeep, "Get out of here."

* * *

It was the first big game of the high school lacrosse season. The twins had advised Scott not to play, but he stubbornly insisted on it anyway. Scarlet took a seat between Allison and Mr. Argent on the bleachers as they awaited the start of the game. Lydia was seated on the other side of Allison with banners she had made to cheer her boyfriend on. The game soon started and things were looking good as Jackson scored a goal. Then the opposing team started to get in some good offense. Scott seemed to be doing okay until Jackson shoved him aside.

"Which one is Scott again?" Allison's father asked as they all looked out at the field.

"11. Number 11." Scarlet replied quickly as her eyes remained on the game.

Scott grew angrier and somehow caught the ball. They cheered as he ran dodging his way across the field before scoring a goal. She jumped out of her seat cheering for him sharing a glance with her twin who was happily acting like a spaz down on the bench.

"So how long have you known Scott?" Chris Argent asked once the girl had settled back down.

"Since third grade, but it feels like forever now." She responded with a slight chuckle.

"He's a good kid?"

"The best." Scarlet assured him as Scott scored another goal.

She cheered again only this time she made her way back down the bleachers toward where her twin was sitting on the bench. It was obvious, to them at least, that Scott was beginning to shift. Before either of them could say anything, he scored the winning goal. They celebrated as the crowd left the stands beginning to fill the field. It was then that she noticed their father off to the side talking seriously on his cell phone. She nudged Stiles pointing it out to him as she stood up.

"You go find Scott. I'll go see what's up with Dad." She knew it would be easier for Stiles to search the boys locker room anyway.

Before he could protest, Scarlet walked off toward their father. Stiles asked around for Scott only to find out that he had gone back to the locker room with Allison following behind him. He swore under his breath as he ran off back into the school fearing what he might find. To his surprise, he came face to face with a smiling Allison leaving the boys locker room. She waved as she walked past leaving him standing there confused for a moment. Snapping out of it, He burst inside the locker room only to find Scott standing there smiling.

"You're okay." He spoke in one breath before letting out a sigh of relief.

A goofy smile lit up his face as he looked over at Stiles, "I kissed her. Allison kissed me."

"Pretty good, huh?" He grinned letting his dimples show.

He nodded as they high fived each other, "I controlled it. I was able to pull back. Maybe I can handle this after all."

* * *

"So the medical examiner called Dad at the end of the game. They finished examining the body." Scarlet began to explain as they climbed into Stiles' jeep.

"And?"

"And confirmed that it is indeed Derek's late sister Laura. Get this, she was killed by an animal. So they let Derek go." She finished as Stiles drove them out of the parking lot.

Scott looked mortified at this new information, "But he's a werewolf. He still could have killed her."

"Yeah, Dad would have us all sent to Eichen House for evaluations if we told him that though." Stiles piped up as his eyes remained on the road.

Scarlet was walking down the hallway at school the next day when she saw her brother talking to a frantic looking Scott. It was only when she got closer that she learned what had happened. He had a bad dream about killing Allison and feared it came true now that he couldn't find her. Hearing gasps, the three of them hurried outside only to find a school bus smeared with blood and the door torn off just like in Scott's dream. Scarlet dragged the boys back inside in search of Allison. As if things couldn't get worse, Scott panicked when they couldn't find her and punched Jackson's locker causing the door to fall halfway off.

"Scott, We'll find her." She assured him unwilling to believe that he was capable of killing someone.

In typical Scott fashion, he was the one that found her minutes later by literally bumping into him. They were relieved that she was fine and Scarlet chalked it up to being purely a coincidence that the scene outside matched his dream. At least, that's what she hoped. They made it through the rest of the day and even managed to convince Scott not to cancel his date with Allison. It was later that night when the twins overheard the fate of the bus driver and made a beeline for Scott's house. The door was locked, but Stiles had noticed a window was open. While he climbed up through Scott's window, Scarlet pulled out her key and let herself into the McCall home.

"What am I doing? God, do either of you even play baseball?" Stiles asked exasperatingly as Melissa lowered the bat she was holding.

"Could have used the key, doofus." Scarlet replied holding up the key Melissa had given her as she entered the room.

"Do any of you care that there's a police enforced curfew?" Melissa McCall asked as her son entered his room.

"Nope."

"No? Alright, that's enough parenting from me tonight. Goodnight then." She kissed Scott's head and walked out of the room.

Scott shut the door once she was out of sight and looked at the twins curiously, "What?"

"Dad left for the hospital about fifteen minutes ago. The bus driver succumbed to his injuries." Stiles was the first to speak up.

Confusion clouded his expression as he stared at them, "Succumb?"

"He's dead, Scott." Her eyes softened as she placed her hand upon his shoulder.

* * *

It was a stupid idea, but she hated seeing the look of guilt on Scott's face. If finding out what killed this guy would alleviate that guilt, then maybe it was worth a trip to the morgue. At least they had waited until it was daylight. The sight of the body sent Scott running off out of the hospital with the twins in pursuit. They only lost sight of Scott when they ducked to avoid being seen by their dad. There was no way they would both get out of there without being seen by the Sheriff. Sharing a look, Stiles reluctantly handed her the keys to the jeep before running off to distract their dad. They both knew full well that Stiles was better when it came to distracting their dad. She took off down to the parking garage jumping into the jeep and drove off in search of Scott. He could have been anywhere in Beacon Hills by now. It was then that it hit her and she drove off in a certain direction hoping her hunch was right. She pulled to a stop outside of the old Hale house and went straight inside.

Derek was breathing heavily as he shoved Scott across the burnt shell of a room, "I didn't kill him and neither did you."

"Then who did?" She gasped making her presence known as she kept her distance not wanting to be near their fight.

Scott growled as he moved back toward Derek. "This is all your fault. You did this to me."

His olive toned skin glistened with sweat as he glared at Scott menacingly, "No I didn't."

The younger wolf shoved him as they circled around each other, "You bit me!"

"He didn't bite you, Scott." Scarlet butted in surprising both of the wolves.

Scott stepped back tripping and landed on a nearby couch, "What? There's another."

"Hey.." She stepped closer moving toward Scott.

Derek watched them for a moment, "It's called an Alpha."

"Like the boss of the wolves?" She questioned with the raise of her eyebrow.

The older wolf nodded his head, "Something like that. Scott and I are betas. This thing...the alpha...is more powerful than either of us. My sister came here looking for it and now I'm looking for it."

"Why Scott?"

Scott's head snapped up as he looked over at him, "Yeah, why me?"

Derek sighed as he looked at them, "Because he bit you. That makes you part of his pack. You're the one he wants."

* * *

Scarlet rolled her eyes as she sat in History class the next day listening to her brother and Scott talking. They had already filled Stiles in on what Derek had told them and now Stiles was encouraging Scott not to squander his opportunity when he studied with Allison that night. She was pleased when her test was set down on her desk with an A written at the top. Dad would be happy, at least. Before she could say anything, the bell rang and they left the class going their separate ways. It was to her surprise that she found Jackson being pinned to the lockers by Derek himself. He managed to scurry off when Derek's attention turned to her.

His face was pale as his skin grew clammy with sweat and he grabbed her arm, "Help me find Scott."

"Can't this wait until after school?"

His grip extended to her upper arms, "You need to help me find Scott now!"

"You need to not manhandle me." She pushed him off watching as he stumbled.

The brunette rushed off to class unable to push the incident out of her mind. When the final bell of the day rang, Scarlet gathered her things heading out of the school beside her brother. She was filling him in on what had happened with Derek when they both heard a groan. There in front of them on the ground was the man in question. They knew they couldn't just leave him there as it would raise too much suspicion so they helped him up and pulled him into Stiles' jeep.

"Hey, try not to get any blood on my seats, okay? We're almost there." Stiles spoke up as he drove away from the school.

Derek lifted his head slightly, "Almost where?"

"Your house." He spoke as if it were obvious.

He became more alert if not panicked just then, "No. Not there. At least not while I can't protect myself."

Stiles drove around town for a while while his sister texted Scott informing him of the situation. He had been attacked by hunters and shot with a bullet containing a rare form of wolfsbane. Another one of the bullets was the only way to save Derek. It was only when she caught sight of the animal hospital that she told her brother to stop there. Once inside, they holed up in the operating room keeping an eye on the poisoned wolf. He leaned against the operating table pulling his shirt off. Her head tilted slightly as she took in the sight of the wolf's muscled toned torso.

"Oh gross. Do not check him out in front of me." Stiles threw his hands in the air turning away for a moment.

"I was not...Shut up!" She stammered blushing slightly as Derek began looking through the cabinets.

"Some antibiotics and a good night's rest would probably do you some good." Stiles suggested with a bit of sarcasm.

He kept searching through the cabinets ignoring his comment, "If the infection reaches my heart, I'll die."

"Positive much?" He retorted only to nearly fall over when he saw what the wolf was holding.

Derek held up the bone saw as he faced the twins again, "If he doesn't get here in time, this is the last resort. One of you get to cut off my arm."

"Well I'm not doing it."

"I don't like blood."

"Stop being a big baby, Stiles."

"But what if he bleeds to death?"

He began wrapping a belt tightly around his arm, "If it works, it should heal itself before that happens."

"I don't know if I can do this." Stiles' eyes were wide as he picked up the saw.

"Because of the blood?"

Derek looked over at Stiles, "You faint at the sight of blood?"

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!" He exclaimed as he gripped the saw tightly.

"If it were Scott, you would have done it no questions asked."

Before either of the guys could respond, black liquid began to pour out of Derek's mouth.

"What the hell is that?" Stiles asked placing his arm protectively in front of his sister.

He gasped out wiping his mouth as he held onto the table, "My body is trying to heal itself."

"Yeah well it's not doing a very good job, is it?"

"Stiles!"

With no other choice, Stiles brought the saw to the wolf's arm and prepared himself to turn it on.

Scott ran in only to be stunned at the sight of Stiles holding a saw, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Well nothing now. Did you get it?" She asked as her brother set the saw aside.

The younger wolf pulled out the bullet handing it over to Derek who fell over passing out. They could hear the bullet clank as it fell into the grate on the floor. As Scott went to retrieve it, the twins attempted to wake Derek up. Nothing seemed to work until finally Scarlet pressed her lips to his. As he came to, his eyes widened in shock and confusion. Stiles pulled her back allowing the wolf space to get up. Scott handed him the bullet and they watched as he emptied the contents of the casing onto the operating table. He lit the powder on fire letting it burn before smearing the burnt powder over the wound on his arm. He fell to the floor screaming from the agonizing pain as the wound healed before their eyes.

"That...was awesome!"

They looked at him as if he were crazy before Scott turned his attention to the wolf that was getting back to his feet, "Are you okay?"

Derek stood up straight and looked over at him, "You mean besides the agonizing pain?"

"Sarcasm is always a good sign of health." Stiles smirked earning a glare from the older wolf.

"You would know." She teased her brother as she avoided looking in Derek's direction.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Out of the Woods

Summary: She thought their world was done changing the day their mother died. Scarlet Stilinski couldn't have been more wrong. After a traumatic incident, Scott McCall became a werewolf exposing the world of the supernatural that he nor the Stilinski twins ever knew existed. This is the story of Scarlet's struggle to navigate through adolescence and the supernatural.

Characters: Stiles Stilinski, Scarlet Stilinski(OC), Scott McCall, Allison Argent, Derek Hale, Lydia Martin, and others.

Disclaimer: Everything you see here belongs to Jeff Davis and MTV.

A/N: So I might have went a little overboard uploading two chapters in one day last time. Whoops.

* * *

Out of the Woods

* * *

Parent-Teacher Conference Night was utterly boring. At least it was to Scarlet. Her brother had been too preoccupied with texting Scott though their friend didn't seem to be answering back. The night had been pretty uneventful as she had hoped, but now they were stuck in the parking lot while all the parents chatted among themselves. Except for Mr. Argent and Melissa. They were arguing over Scott and Allison seeing as how the pair had ditched school that day. As if on cue, the pair showed up and she rolled her eyes at Stiles giving Scott a thumbs up. The sound of a growl interrupted the scolding of the pair and caught everyone off guard. A mountain lion had wandered into the parking lot. Bright lights and the sound of screeching tires got their attention as the teenage wolf pulled Allison out of the way of an oncoming car. The Sheriff was about to pull his gun on the animal when he was struck by the vehicle.

"Dad!" Scarlet cried out as her brother held her back from getting hurt.

As the car came to a stop, Melissa went into nurse mode and ran over to assess the situation. The mountain lion had practically been forgotten by everyone except for Chris Argent who had swiftly pulled his gun out shooting the animal down. Everything seemed to go by in a blur after that. Scarlet didn't even know how or when they arrived to the hospital. All she knew was that they couldn't lose their father too. After what felt like forever, the twins were finally able to see their father who had been moved into his own room.

"Dad..." They spoke simultaneously as they entered the room walking straight over to him.

The Sheriff groaned as he shifted slightly in the bed, "I'm fine. You still got me."

"Fine? You just got hit by a car. Maybe they should run more tests." Stiles rambled slightly.

He gave his son a look before sighing softly, "You know what I meant. I'm banged up, broke my arm, but the doctor said I'm okay."

"Only because the car wasn't going that fast." Scarlet muttered as Melissa entered the room.

John reached over squeezing the twins' hands, "They're keeping me overnight for observation. Why don't you two stay at Melissa's tonight?"

"Why? What's wrong?" Her eyes widened a bit as she looked at her father.

"Nothing's wrong. Your father was hit by a car. It's standard hospital protocol to keep him overnight." Melissa explained as she took the chart away from Stiles.

"Maybe we should stay."

He sighed again as he looked at his children, "I'll be fine, I promise. I know it was scary, but I'm okay. If all goes well, I'll be home as early as tomorrow afternoon when you kids get out of school."

* * *

Staying overnight at Scott's had been uneventful and awkward as hell with Stiles giving their friend the cold shoulder. It hadn't taken long for Scarlet to realize that her twin was upset that their friend hadn't tried to save their father from getting hurt too. That lasted about half the next day and it was at lunch that Stiles began to warm up to Scott again. He wasn't too thrilled at the thought of Derek teaching Scott how to control his anger so he came up with the bright idea to be his Yoda instead, so to speak. Scarlet merely rolled her eyes at that and watched their antics continue throughout the rest of the day as her brother tried various ways to help Scott control his anger. It didn't surprise her in the slightest that it was Allison that calmed the young wolf. After an ill advised test that involved framing Scott for keying a classmate's car led to him being beat up, the boys wound up serving detention where they made up...which she knew would happen anyway. The twins were happy afterward when they arrived home to find their father was already there. It was later that night when Stiles received an urgent call from Scott, but Scarlet refused to leave their father alone. So Stiles went off to pick up Scott on his own. It wasn't too long afterward that she received a text from her brother. _At school with Scott. Come quick!_ She was hesitant at first, but it didn't take her long to make her way over to the high school.

"Stiles?" She called out in a loud whisper.

His jeep was there in the parking lot, but the hood was badly dented. She wondered what kind of trouble the boys had gotten themselves into this time. It was only when she heard the growl that she looked up only to see what appeared to be a werewolf standing a few feet away from her.

"Scarlet? What the hell is she doing here? Get away from her!" Stiles yelled as he and Scott watched helplessly from the classroom.

"No! Let go of me!" She yelled as she struggled to get away from the werewolf.

The alpha's fur was dark, but it was its bright red eyes that stood out the most. It terrified her. A growl sounded out causing it to drop her. She thought she was dead until she heard a familiar voice saying her name. It was only moments later that she was being carried inside the school. The building seemed creepier in the dark.

"Give me her." Stiles reached out taking his sister from Jackson's arms as the group of teens met up in the high school lobby.

"Stiles?"

"Yeah, it's me. You're okay. What the hell were you doing out there?"

"You texted me."

It was then that Allison mentioned Scott had texted her. Jackson and Lydia were only there because they had brought Allison over to the school. To everyone's surprise, neither boy had texted the girls. The group took off running at the sound of a howl debating where to go before they ultimately hid in one of the classrooms. Hearing the alpha moving closer to them, Scott ran out of the room into the hallway. It was making him want to shift. Pulling out the key he had taken from the now missing janitor earlier, he jammed it into the door knob and broke it off trapping his friends in the room. At least this way the alpha couldn't get to them too quickly. He ran off just then refusing to give into the alpha's games. The group of teens in the classroom panicked unsure of what to do next when flashing lights and sirens caught their attention. Knowing they could get into a lot of trouble, they all came up with a cover story since no one would believe them about the alpha anyway.

* * *

Allison had broken up with Scott feeling as if she couldn't trust him after that night. Scarlet sympathized with both of them. Though she was uninjured, the female Stilinski twin had opted to stay home the next day anyway to rest up. Stiles would catch her up on anything she missed anyway. It was after a while that she grabbed her laptop and attempted to track the text she had received last night. As if on cue, someone climbed in through her window causing her to nearly scream before she realized it was just Derek. Her brother had told her what they had seen happen to the older wolf last night at the hands of the alpha so she was surprised to see that he was still alive.

It was still silent for a moment before he spoke up, "I heard what happened to you last night. Did he..."

"No. He didn't bite or scratch me. No claw marks surprisingly. I think I was just seen as an opportunity to use as bait to lure Scott out." She admitted with a shrug of her shoulders.

Derek nodded before clearing his throat a bit, "That's good. That he didn't hurt you, I mean."

"Yeah. Oh, um, you have a bit of blood on your shirt. You can borrow one of Stiles' shirts if you want." Scarlet pointed out.

He left the room just then only to return a few moments later in a tight shirt that made him seem even more muscular than he usually looked, "This doesn't fit."

"So keep trying them until you find one that does?" She giggled slightly as she stood up making her way into her brother's room.

Derek followed her trying on a few more shirts before grumbling, "None of them fit."

"Try this one. It's always been big on him." Scarlet remarked as she turned around to hand him the shirt only to come face to face with his bare torso.

Her face grew warm as she handed him the shirt before turning away. To both their surprise, he turned her back around pulling her into a kiss. She froze for a moment before she realized what was happening. Snapping out of her daze, Scarlet kissed him back allowing the kiss to deepen a little. Her phone decided to ring a few moments later and somehow she just knew it was her twin brother.

"I..I should probably...get that." She spoke as she pulled back before letting out a breath.

Derek nodded his head cracking a smile as he took a breath before kissing her again, "Yeah, you probably should."

She returned the kiss forgetting about the phone call temporarily. God, Stiles was going to kill her if he found out she was making out with a guy in his room. It was a different sound that caught her attention as she pulled back suddenly remembering what she was doing before Derek had arrived.

"It got a hit!" The brunette smiled somewhat excitedly as she headed back to her room.

A confused Derek was left in her wake as he pulled the shirt on and then followed her, "What?"

"I was tracing the text that I got last night from Stiles since he swore it wasn't him that sent it. Wait, that can't be right." Scarlet explained then frowned when she saw the result.

He glanced over her shoulder curious by her reaction, "Melissa McCall? Wait, Scott's mom sent the text?"

"It's got to be a mistake or someone else sent it while she was logged in at the hospital."

Derek thought all of this over and then nodded his head, "I'll drop by the hospital and see what I can find out."

"I'm going with you." She grabbed her phone sending her brother a text to let him know she was okay.

He shook his head, "No. That's not a good idea."

"Yeah well too bad. I've known her since I was in the third grade. If anyone can get information out of her, it's me." She insisted as she slipped into her boots grateful that she was already dressed to go out despite having been home all day.

They headed out to Derek's Camaro and he drove them over to the hospital. Once there, they went inside and split up in search of Scott's mom. It seemed hopeless after a while when she couldn't seem to find her which left her wondering if Derek had any luck. As she entered another hallway, a man stepped into view a few feet ahead blocking her way. He had burn scars covering half of his face, but it was his ice blue eyes that really stood out.

"You must be Scarlet, the Sheriff's daughter. I'm Peter Hale." His head tilted as he took a step toward her.

"Hale?"

"Don't you know that visiting hours are ove..." A nurse appeared out of nowhere only to be knocked out by Derek.

"Rude. That's my nurse." Peter responded glaring slightly at his nephew.

"Hale?" She repeated looking between the two guys.

Derek rolled his eyes before pulling Scarlet closer to him, "My uncle Peter."

"Oh come on, Derek. We were just having a little chat." His eyes suddenly glowed bright red eliciting a gasp from the girl.

"You're the alpha!"

Swiftly, he slipped his car keys into her hand as he moved to stand in front of her, "Get out of here. Go!"

It was only seconds later that she ran off gripping the keys tightly in her hand.

* * *

"Wait, so his uncle Peter is the alpha? Why are we just hearing about this now? Is that why Derek's car was parked out front?"

"Because I don't think either of us expected to run into the alpha at the hospital, Stiles. Besides, you guys had your game and how do you think I got home?" She shrugged her shoulders as she laid back on her bed later that night.

"Yeah well your safety is more important than a game, Scar."

Before either of them could say anything further, Scott spoke up. "Okay so now we know who the alpha is, but is there anything else we know?"

"Actually, yeah, we know he's connected to each of the deaths around here lately. The bus driver used to be an insurance investigator who investigated the Hale house fire." Stiles explained.

"And remember that video clerk with the slashed throat? Convicted of arson. Two guys they found dead in the woods the other day? Both have a long list of priors including arson." She finished as they took note of everything they had learned so far.

He shook his head, "So maybe they were all connected to the Hale house fire. Doesn't explain Laura Hale being killed though."

"It might if this is all an act of revenge. Maybe she didn't want him to go about it like this and he killed her so she couldn't stop him."

"Does it matter? At least we know that he is the alpha and his connection with the victims. Although I'm not quite sure where we go for here." She pointed out.

* * *

The last thing she had wanted was to go dress shopping for the upcoming winter formal, but she couldn't just say no to her friends. She was still shocked to hear that Lydia had kissed Scott in the coach's office and that she was now trying to make it up to Allison by buying her winter formal dress. As they browsed the racks, a devious idea formed within her mind.

"Actually, Lyds, I think it's going to take way more than a dress to make it up to Ally here. You still don't have a date right? Maybe we should choose yours." Scarlet brought up nonchalantly earning an enthusiastic smile from Allison.

The strawberry blonde stuttered for a moment before sighing, "Fine. Who did you have in mind?"

"Him." She pointed over to her twin brother who had just sprayed himself in the face with perfume over at the fragrance counter.

Lydia's eyes widened before she huffed slightly, "Fine, but we're even."

The girls agreed and continued looking through the selection of dresses. Stiles even helped by following Lydia around carrying all of the dresses she had wanted to try on. The outing was seemingly uneventful which worried her a bit though she didn't show it. The night of the winter formal soon approached after that. While her twin brother was going with Lydia, Scarlet had agreed to go with Allison. The sight of Stiles dancing with Lydia warmed her heart a bit. Even Scott had managed to show up and share a dance with Allison. It was only toward the end of the night when she saw Lydia running out of the formal with Stiles trailing behind her. The brunette wasn't sure what happened, but she wanted to make sure her friend was okay so she followed them. What she didn't expect to find was a wounded Lydia on the lacrosse field and Peter holding her twin's wrist. It didn't take long at all for her to realize that it was Peter that injured Lydia.

"I could give you the bite if you wanted. You'd be stronger. More capable of protecting your family." Peter spoke only for Stiles to be pulled away from him.

"If you don't stay away from my brother, alpha or not, I will break your face." It may have been an empty threat, but it was her anger that made it seem convincing.

"Perhaps I should have offered you the bite instead. I can see now why my nephew has taken such a liking to you." The older Hale smirked creepily at her.

"I would have declined."

It was the sound of a distant howl that caught them off guard.

"That would be my cue to leave. Give Derek my regards." He smiled creepily at the twins before running off.

"Wait, Derek? What's he talking about, Scar? Is there something going on with you and Derek?" Stiles questioned seconds after the alpha was out of sight.

"Not now, Stiles."

Her attention by then had returned to Lydia as she moved to put pressure on the redhead's wounds in hopes of slowing the bleeding. Her hands were stained with blood when Jackson ran over followed by paramedics. They shook as she stood up allowing the paramedics room to do their job.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Out of the Woods

Summary: She thought their world was done changing the day their mother died. Scarlet Stilinski couldn't have been more wrong. After a traumatic incident, Scott McCall became a werewolf exposing the world of the supernatural that he nor the Stilinski twins ever knew existed. This is the story of Scarlet's struggle to navigate through adolescence and the supernatural.

Characters: Stiles Stilinski, Scarlet Stilinski(OC), Scott McCall, Allison Argent, Derek Hale, Lydia Martin, and others.

Disclaimer: Everything you see here belongs to Jeff Davis and MTV.

A/N:

* * *

Out of the Woods

* * *

Lydia was gone. She seemed to be making progress in her recovery from the attack on winter formal night. Then she disappeared. The only trace left was her abandoned hospital gown that the twins found laying on the grass. It didn't help that she might have been turning into a werewolf. Scott was using her scent to track her, there were various search parties looking for her, and yet no one had found Lydia yet. It was two days after the strawberry blonde had gone missing that a sighting of her had been reported. The Sheriff wasn't surprised at all when his kids showed up to see if it were really Lydia. Sure enough, the missing teenage girl walked out of the woods stark naked. Stiles nearly stumbled over himself trying to give her a jacket. Rolling her eyes, Scarlet placed her hand over her brother's eyes as their father stepped forward wrapping Lydia in a coat. There was a flurry of activity from the deputies as Lydia was transported back to the hospital. Scarlet removed her hand from her brother's eyes and smacked him upside the head.

It was a few days later when Lydia returned to school though she had no memories of what happened during the time that she was missing. She was flanked by Allison on one side and Scarlet on the other. Everyone was staring at them and whispering to each other. Taking a deep breath, Lydia flipped her long auburn locks over her shoulder and strolled confidently further into the school. It was at lunch that Scarlet slipped a little wolfsbane into the strawberry blonde's drink when she wasn't looking. To their relief, she didn't react at all to it.

* * *

A look of disbelief crossed Derek's face as he leaned against the wall in Stiles' room later that night, "That's impossible. If she didn't become a werewolf, she should have died. That's how it works."

"Unless she's immune." Scarlet suggested from her spot on her brother's bed.

He shook his head, "She's not immune. No one's ever been immune to the alpha's bite or scratch for that matter."

"As far as you know. Lydia Martin is not a werewolf and she's alive therefore she is immune." She retorted much to the amusement of her twin brother.

The tension in the air was thick and it was Scott's voice that pierced it, "Okay so she's...something. Should we be worried?"

"There haven't been any mysterious deaths or attacks reported besides hers lately. So whatever she is, it doesn't seem to be dangerous right now." Stiles pointed out as he leaned back in his desk chair.

"She's a teenage girl who just survived a traumatic experience." She huffed in annoyance as she climbed off her brother's bed.

The older wolf sighed, "She's also one of the only people to survive that without becoming a werewolf or dying."

"Yeah thanks to your uncle who also tried to bite my brother and I. Oh that reminds me. He sends his regards." She snapped only for Scott to step between the two of them.

"That also reminds me, what the hell is going on between you two?" Her twin asked as he watched the scene unfolding before his eyes.

"We kissed." She admitted only to jump slightly at the sound of her brother falling out of his desk chair.

Stiles got to his feet with his baseball bat in hand and moved toward Derek ready to swing. His twin's eyes widened as she stood unsure of what to do. It was Scott that grabbed his best friend giving the older wolf time to escape the awkward situation.

"Damn it! Why'd you go and do that for?" Stiles dropped the bat swearing under his breath.

Scott shook his head kicking the bat away from them, "Because you're not attacking a wolf who didn't harm you."

"Didn't harm me? He had his hands all over my sister!"

"We kissed, Stiles. His hands weren't all over me." She rolled her eyes at his overreaction though she was touched by his protectiveness.

"Scar, it's dangerous. He's too dangerous. You've seen his uncle." He practically pleaded with her.

"Calm down. I'll keep my distance if it makes you feel better." She wasn't sure if she meant that or if she was just saying that to placate him as she walked out of his room.

* * *

The leaves crunched beneath her boots as she stepped forward to place the flowers in front of her mother's grave. Sometimes it felt good for her to just come there and vent to her mother. She missed her so much. Scarlet didn't think anything of the sound of footsteps behind her. It was a cemetery. Other people visited too. Before she could say anything else, she was grabbed from behind and knocked out.

"Ugh." She grimaced once she came to rubbing her head as she tried to sit up.

Her surroundings smelt like burnt wood. It was only after blinking a few times that she realized she was in the old Hale home. A slight whimper caught her attention and she looked around only to find Kate Argent laid out on the floor. If anyone could get her out of this mess, it was an Argent. People called her crazy Kate, but right now she was her only hope. She pushed the older woman's honey brown hair away from her face and sighed.

"Come on, Kate. Wake up." Scarlet smacked the woman's face lightly trying to get her to stir.

It seemed to work as the woman's eyes opened and she began to sit up slowly. They didn't have long though as the sound of wood creaking could be heard nearby. There he was in all his smug psychopathic glory. Just the sight of Peter Hale sent a chill down the girl's spine.

"Oh good, you both are awake. Excellent. The show is about to start." He smirked devilishly as he rubbed his hands together.

* * *

Stiles, Allison, Scott, and Derek had all got texts from Scarlet to meet her at the old Hale house. Obviously it was a ruse by Peter though they didn't fully know that. The three teens followed Derek through the woods toward his home. It was lit up and they were shocked to see Peter standing there. They were even more shocked to see that he had Scarlet and Kate.

"You all know Kate Argent and the Sheriff's daughter Scarlet, correct? Relax, Derek, I haven't hurt them. Yet." A mischievous twinkle was in his blue eyes as he watched his nephew's eyes glow in anger.

Derek's eyes lit up with a bright blue glow as he growled clenching his fists, "What do you want?"

"I want vengeance. Kate here destroyed our family when she burned them alive in this very house." He growled in return grabbing the older woman as his eyes glowed bright red.

Scarlet scurried backward in fear. Her eyes widening as they all watched helpless while Peter tore Kate's throat out killing her. A bloodcurdling scream escaped past the younger girl's lips at the sight of what she had just witnessed. As he reached for her, Derek stepped in grabbing his uncle.

Scott slipped past them moving to Scarlet's side only to realize what Derek was about to do, "Wait, please. You said I'd turn back if I was the one..."

With one swipe, he ripped his uncle's throat out and turned to look at them with bright red eyes, "I'm the alpha now."

* * *

Kate was dead and so was Peter. They had gotten her body out before burning his body. Scarlet hadn't seen it. She didn't want to see it. She attended the funeral for Kate out of respect to Allison. They felt terrible for her despite what horrible things Kate had done. It wasn't long after that when Allison began being trained to be a hunter by her father. So when she showed up to one of her training sessions being followed by Scarlet, they were both surprised.

"Hi. Look, I know this is a private family thing, but I was hoping that maybe you would consider training me too. I may not be as strong as Allison, but..I just don't want to be kidnapped like that again, sir." She explained as they watched her curiously.

Chris Argent watched her with his arms folded across his chest before letting them fall to his side, "I'm not running a class here. I'm training my daughter. However it would be nice to know that at least one of her friends has her back in case anything goes down. If it's okay with Allison, I'll talk to your father and see what we can do."

"It's okay with me." Allison nodded her head with a smile.

"Um, about that. My father doesn't know about the werewolves or anything like that yet." She bit her lip nervously.

His blue eyes widened a bit in surprise, "Well that complicates things. I'll tell him that I'm teaching you girls self defense. You and your brother should really tell him the truth though."

"We will and thank you again, Mr. Argent."

* * *

School was weird the next day. Erica Reyes was hot and confident. Not that she wasn't always pretty, but the confidence seemed to kick it into overdrive. Even Isaac Lahey was being more confident and outgoing. She was happy for them though it was still confusing. That is until Derek pulled up in his camaro at the end of the school day and she could only watch as Erica climbed into the passenger seat. It was the grin on his face that made her realize what had happened. Isaac and Erica were his betas. Without realizing what she was doing, Scarlet grabbed Isaac by his shirt gripping it tightly in her hand as she pulled him into a kiss.

"Call me." She winked smiling as she let him go and walked away.

The grin that was on Derek's face was long gone by then.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Out of the Woods

Summary: She thought their world was done changing the day their mother died. Scarlet Stilinski couldn't have been more wrong. After a traumatic incident, Scott McCall became a werewolf exposing the world of the supernatural that he nor the Stilinski twins ever knew existed. This is the story of Scarlet's struggle to navigate through adolescence and the supernatural.

Characters: Stiles Stilinski, Scarlet Stilinski(OC), Scott McCall, Allison Argent, Derek Hale, Lydia Martin, and others.

Disclaimer: Everything you see here belongs to Jeff Davis and MTV.

A/N:

* * *

Out of the Woods

* * *

Just when things were starting to look up again, it all came to a screeching halt. Lydia had written help me on the chalkboard during one of her classes. Allison and Scarlet tried to be as supportive of her as possible. No one really understood what was going on with her at the moment. The presence of officers at the school hadn't helped matters either though to everyone's surprise, they were there for Isaac. His father had been found dead and Isaac was the prime suspect. It didn't help that the full moon was tonight and he was a new wolf.

"What the hell is your problem?" Scarlet stalked over to the Camaro that the alpha wolf was leaning against and smacked his arm as hard as she could.

Confusion clouded Derek's face as he looked at her, "What are you talking about?"

"They arrested Isaac. They think he killed his father. What the hell did you do?"

He shook his head and sighed, "I didn't kill Mr. Lahey and neither did Isaac."

"Then who did?"

He pushed himself away from the car growling slightly, "I don't know!"

"Full moon tonight. We have to get him out."

"Luckily I've got a plan." Stiles spoke up as he approached them with Scott and Allison in tow.

* * *

Getting into the Sheriff's station was easy. Stiles payed more attention to the ins and outs of the place than his sister did. With him playing the distraction, it gave Scarlet time to sneak toward the cells with Allison and Scott. Their worst fears were confirmed when they found Isaac half wolfed out surrounded by hunters. Scott's claws came out as his face transitioned drawing the attention of the hunters. A fight broke out between the wolves and the hunters. It was only when a loud roar was heard that the boys backed down returning to their normal appearance. With the hunters unconscious, Derek appeared and locked them in a cell. The group went their own ways after that. Derek took Isaac back to his place and the twins went home. Surprisingly it was Scott and Allison that found themselves at the Lahey home. They went down into the basement and sure enough there was a giant freezer there that Scott had overheard being mentioned earlier. Opening it, they could see the scratches and instantly felt terrible that Isaac had endured what he did. The moonlight shone through one of the basement windows and Scott could feel himself wanting to turn again. He climbed into the freezer and realizing what he was doing, Allison locked him in. She took a breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding and then let out a scream when she turned around only to find herself face to face with a giant lizard like thing. It leered menacingly at her. Scott then burst out of the freezer and went on the offensive scaring the thing away.

Isaac was cleared the next day when it was discovered that someone else had died in an identical way as his father did and that it couldn't have been Isaac that did it as they had him in custody at the time. He didn't know that Scott and Allison had encountered a giant lizard thing in his home though. Stiles, on the other hand, had gone to the mechanic while everyone else was finding out that Isaac had been cleared. It was after griping at the mechanic to not overcharge him that he headed back into the waiting room. He grimaced at the sticky substance that was on the door handle and wiped his hand. It was the sight of a picture of the mechanic in a lacrosse uniform that caught his attention. He pulled out his phone to text someone when his body froze up. It was through the waiting room window that he got his first glimpse of the giant lizard as it crawled down the side of his beloved jeep. He tried to shout a warning, but no words would come out as the creature scratched the back of the mechanic's neck causing him to fall to the ground. Stiles could only watch in horror as the creature sliced through the hydraulic line causing the jeep to slowly come down onto the mechanic. He managed to dial 911, but could only watch helplessly as the poor man was crushed to death. Just then, the creature appeared in the window and hissed at him.

After being questioned by the Sheriff, Stiles was relieved to see Scott show up. It wasn't until the two of them were a few blocks away that Stiles finally spoke up.

"It wasn't like you, man. The eyes were reptilian. It was like looking at someone wearing a Halloween mask. There's just something familiar about it. Like I've seen it somewhere not as a lizard."

* * *

At Derek's lair, the betas being Isaac, Erica, and newly bitten Boyd were taking turns attacking their alpha. Boyd was sitting on the stairs watching as Isaac continuously lunges at Derek. Erica takes a turn only to be knocked away easily. He sighs shaking his head at his betas. They were like puppies.

He looked at the three of them, "You keep doing the same thing over and over again. Give me something unpredictable."

At that, Erica jumped up into his arms planting a kiss on his lips.

He pushed her off wiping his lips, "Never do that again. I have someone else in mind for you."

"He's trying to teach you how to survive not how to fight." Scarlet spoke up as she walked down the stairs past Boyd.

Derek watched her as he nodded his head in agreement, "We don't know what the hunters are planning and now we have this new creature to watch out for. I'm just trying to teach you guys all that I know quickly."

"There's food upstairs. Why don't you three take a small break and go eat? You'll be more focused on a full stomach." She gestured up the stairs ignoring the look she was getting from the alpha.

He watched as the betas went upstairs before pulling her to him, "What do you think you're doing?"

"This." In that moment, she leaned up pulling him into a kiss.

Derek pulled her closer returning the kiss only to end it a few moments later, "What was that for?"

"That was for me being a jealous idiot. I already explained everything to Isaac."

He couldn't help smirking teasingly at that, "You were jealous?"

"Shut up!" She smacked his arm playfully.

The alpha wolf chuckled softly as he pulled her closer into another kiss. The pair stood there kissing for the next few minutes until the younger brunette reluctantly pulled away.

"I have to get going to my brother's lacrosse game. Get your butt upstairs and eat some food too."

Derek eyed her skeptically as he followed her up the stairs, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I've never missed one of his games and I'm not about to start now. I'll be fine." She pecked his lips once they reached the top of the stairs and waved at the betas as she left.

* * *

Scarlet slipped into place beside Allison on the bleachers. She hated seeing her brother have to play messenger between Scott and Allison. Luckily she was there to help him. With her grandfather Gerard, the current principal, out there in the stands watching the game, it was the perfect time to look for the bestiary. It was a hunter's book of creatures. Allison faked being cold and her grandfather gave her his coat. The keys to his office were inside and she slipped them to Scarlet. She waited a few minutes before going down to the bench slipping the keys to her brother. It was then that she caught Matt Daehler's conversation with Melissa. He was cute, but he was also kind of creepy in a way. His ever present camera was in his hands as an injured player was taken off the field. Stiles used that opportunity to head into the school. With one player down, Scarlet was surprised when Boyd volunteered to play for the team. She was watching the game so intently that she never noticed Erica leave the stands. They cheered when Scott scored a goal, but then everyone crowded the field when it appeared that he broke his leg.

"He's fine. I'm going to go see what's taking Stiles so long. I'll text you later." She whispered to Allison before heading off into the school.

Her brother wasn't in or near Gerard's office. He wasn't in the locker room either. It was only when she heard a splash that Scarlet made a beeline for the pool. Erica had been knocked out cold and Stiles was in the pool trying to keep Derek afloat. Her eyes widened as she finally saw the giant lizard creature for the first time. It was circling the pool, but was clearly afraid of the water. She quietly slipped her shoes off and stripped down to her underwear. When the creature's back was to her, Scarlet ran in and dove into the pool. She popped up in front of Derek and Stiles only to hear the creature hiss at her.

"What the..ugh my eyes! Derek, don't you dare look." He tried unsuccessfully to block the alpha wolf's view of his scantily clad sister.

She rolled her eyes and moved to help Stiles hold Derek up. After about two hours, Stiles let go of Derek making a mad dash for his phone that was on the floor just outside of the pool. He managed to grab it before the creature did and called Scott. They then moved Derek toward the diving platform and Stiles held on with one hand. His hand was slipping until suddenly both he and Derek were pulled out of the pool by a fully wolfed out Scott who let out a rather tremendous roar. Scarlet scrambled out of the pool with help from Stiles as their friend fought the creature. It seemed as if the lizard creature had the upper hand until Scott grabbed a piece of a broken mirror forcing it to see its own reflection. The creature grew confused and became frightened to the point that it ran away. Once he was sure the creature was gone, Scott's appearance returned to normal and he blushed brightly when he caught sight of Scarlet. Rolling her eyes when Stiles moved to cover her again, she grabbed towels to dry them off and moved to grab her clothes.

It's in the parking lot that Derek is able to speak up again, "It's a Kanima. It doesn't know what or who it is. I figured it out when it became confused by its own reflection. It's a shapeshifter like werewolves, but it's not right."

* * *

It's the next day when Erica drags Jackson back to Derek's lair. He wanted to know what happened to Jackson during the full moon. The boy swore up and down that nothing happened. He didn't believe him and force fed Jackson some of the Kanima's venom. After all, a snake isn't bothered by its own venom. The venom paralyzes Jackson ruling him out as being the one that is the Kanima. Back at the school, the group is aware that Derek now believed that Lydia was the kanima. The only thing they could really do during the school day was try to keep the betas away from Lydia. It was in chemistry class that Isaac made it to Lydia's table and they completed their experiment in the form of a large rock candy crystal. Their teacher, Mr. Harris, encouraged the class to eat the candies they made. It was obvious to Scott and Stiles that the kanima venom was on the candy as Lydia placed it in her mouth. She ate the candy and nothing happened. Lydia Martin was the kanima.

Stiles, Allison, and Jackson rushed Lydia out of the school at the end of the day taking her straight over to Scott's house locking them all inside. Scott was following them when he got pulled aside by Coach Finstock. Scarlet, on the other hand, went straight for Derek and his betas who were now outside the McCall home.

"No. Just no. You are not going to kill one of my best friends and you are not going to storm into one of my best friends' houses to do so." She stood her ground on the front porch.

It was then that she realized Isaac was missing. Erica followed him as Scarlet took a step toward Derek and Boyd. A few moments later, Erica and Isaac came flying out the front door nearly knocking her over. Scott, Stiles, and Allison stood triumphantly on the front porch behind Scarlet. It was then that Derek realized that Scott was no longer an omega werewolf. He was an alpha in his own right. A hiss catches their attention and they all look up just in time to see the kanima scamper away off the roof. At the same moment, Lydia walked out of the house confused and they all realized that Jackson was the kanima after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Out of the Woods

Summary: She thought their world was done changing the day their mother died. Scarlet Stilinski couldn't have been more wrong. After a traumatic incident, Scott McCall became a werewolf exposing the world of the supernatural that he nor the Stilinski twins ever knew existed. This is the story of Scarlet's struggle to navigate through adolescence and the supernatural.

Characters: Stiles Stilinski, Scarlet Stilinski(OC), Scott McCall, Allison Argent, Derek Hale, Lydia Martin, and others.

Disclaimer: Everything you see here belongs to Jeff Davis and MTV.

A/N:

* * *

Out of the Woods

* * *

The hunter's pages in the bestiary in regards to the kanima were a bit mystifying as they were written in Archaic Latin. It annoyed Scarlet to no end until one fateful visit with the school guidance counselor, Miss Morrell. The visit was deemed mandatory by school officials for those teens that were closest to Lydia. It didn't take long for the counselor to notice Scarlet's frustration and the teen finally admitted that she couldn't figure out a translation for a school project she was doing. Not the complete truth, but it worked when she revealed the words were in Latin which the counselor seemed to know. _The Kanima seeks a friend._ With this new information in hand, Scarlet was excited to get home.

"The solution is that we kill Jackson before he kills anyone else." Stiles spoke just as his twin sister walked into his room.

"Okay, first of all, do you even hear yourself? And second, we're not killing Jackson." She huffed smacking her brother upside his head.

Scott sighed gesturing toward her. "She's right, man. He doesn't even know what he's doing. Look, I had Derek to help keep me from killing. Jackson has no one. I have to help him."

"I was able to get part of the Kanima pages from the bestiary translated. The Kanima seeks a friend. Jackson has friends though." Confusion appeared on her face as the three of them looked over the translated text.

As if on cue, her phone rang and it was Allison. She answered it only for Allison's face to fill the screen along with Lydia's. A goofy smile appeared on Stiles' face as he tried to catch a glimpse of the redhead only to get shoved away by his sister.

"Lydia was able to translate the pages. I got your text, Scar, but the translation you got was a bit off. Guys, it says the Kanima seeks a master. Someone's controlling him." Allison spoke as Lydia fidgeted beside her.

Scott smiled slightly at the screen as her words sunk in. "Well that's great. Now we just have to figure out who is controlling him and in the meantime, keep him from hurting anyone else."

"Great! Now that we have that figured out at least, thank you Lyds, how are you?" Her expression softened as she looked at her friend on the screen.

The strawberry blonde waved her off with a smile. "I'm okay. Glad to help. Actually, my birthday is next week and I'm having a party at the house. You're all invited. Yes, even you Stiles."

It was a sound of a thud that caught the girls on the screen off guard only for Scott and Scarlet to laugh softly at the sight of Stiles. He was laying in a crumbled heap on the floor after hearing his longtime crush's words and falling off his chair. After a few more words, she ended the call watching Scott help her brother off the floor.

* * *

Stiles was adamant that his sister not get involved any further and for once she didn't argue. Instead she spent more time with Allison and Lydia again just being normal teenage girls. Well, as normal as they could get under the circumstances. They were Lydia's sounding boards as she planned for her upcoming birthday party. The girls were excited for it despite everything else that had been going on lately. Scarlet was pulled from her excitement a few days before the actual party when she was pulled aside at the Argent home while she was over studying. She listened to what Allison's father had to say before gasping in surprise.

"Wait, you don't know? The Kanima seeks a master. Jackson's being controlled. He doesn't even know what he's doing." The brunette informed her friend's father.

Chris shook his head and sighed softly. "We're not going to kill him. He's going to be at this concert tonight. Allison is going to lure him away from the rest of the crowd and we'll capture him. We'll use him to lure his master out."

"And you want me there to back her up in case things go south. Got it."

He looked at the teen in surprise before shaking his head again. "No, not at all. I don't want either of you girls getting hurt. I've watched you girls in training. You're both doing quite well. Her job is to lure Jackson away from the others, but we're not stupid. We know the McCall boy and your brother will be there. I want you to distract them."

"How do I know you won't hurt Scott?" She questioned cautiously unsure if she was going to go along with this.

Allison's father chuckled softly at that. "If I wanted him hurt or dead, he'd be hurt or dead already."

* * *

It was relatively easy to blend in with the crowd at the concert or more correctly put, the rave that was taking place in a warehouse downtown. The girls stuck together trying to catch a glimpse of Jackson or Scott. It wasn't long before they spotted Jackson dancing between Isaac and Erica. The girls shared a look before turning their attention back to the dancing trio just in time to see Isaac inject something into Jackson's neck. Before they could move toward them, Scott approached the girls. Scarlet cringed inwardly as she listened to Allison let slip about her family's plan. Scott walked off before she could stop him.

"Ally, just go find Jackson. I'll stall Scott." The Stilinski girl assured her friend before following her brother's best friend through the crowd.

She swore inwardly when she lost track of him once she made it out of the warehouse. A thud caught her attention and she looked around only to catch a glimpse of what looked to be Mrs. Argent dragging Scott's limp body toward the warehouse. Biting her lip, Scarlet followed them quietly keeping herself out of sight. She followed them into the back of the warehouse and perched herself outside of the room that the older woman had dragged Scott into. The teen had to bite back a gasp as she listened to Allison's mother tell Scott that she was going to kill him and make it look like an accident. Make it look like he died of an asthma attack. Anger coursed through the young girl's veins at the woman's words.

"You're an Omega, Scott. A lone wolf. Do you know how pathetic your cries are? Lone wolves never survive." Victoria Argent sneered at the young wolf.

Scott struggled to breathe as he looked up at her. "But I'm not alone."

A weak howl sounded from within the room and Scarlet braced herself to go inside. A familiar scent brushed by her and suddenly the door was kicked open. She could hear Derek's voice as he checked on Scott and then there were sounds of a scuffle. She chose that moment to make her presence known and ran into the wolfsbane infused smoke filled room. Realizing that Derek was being weakened just like Scott, the teen girl hit Victoria turning the older woman's attention toward her. The knife in her hand glistened and Scarlet felt guilty for using what Chris had taught her against his own wife. A searing white hot heat spread through her shoulder just then and it was only seconds later that she realized she had been stabbed. With the door open, the smoke had cleared and Scarlet shoved the older woman away before turning her attention to Scott. She helped her still struggling to breathe friend up and helped him out of the room as best as she could. It didn't take long for her to find her brother who helped her get Scott into his jeep before freaking out at her wound.

"Stiles, I'm fine. Just drive us over to Deaton's, alright?" She shot him a reassuring look in hopes that he'd calm down.

Thankfully he gave in and drove them straight to the vet's clinic. Scott was diagnosed with wolfsbane poisoning and Deaton got him started on treatment right away. The older man then turned his attention to Scarlet. After cleaning her wound properly, he examined it and deemed that it wasn't deep enough to cause any damage though it was deep enough to necessitate a stitch or two.

"Luckily I've stocked up on human first aid supplies just in case." He said after assuring Stiles that he was fully qualified to stitch up his sister.

"Just tell me when it's over." The teen buried her face in her brother's chest clearly not fond of needles of any type.

She felt someone hold her hand, but just assumed it was Stiles. It was over before she knew it and the pain was barely noticeable. Lifting her head away from her brother's chest, she realized it was Derek that was holding her hand and it didn't take much to figure out that he had taken her pain away. She gave him a soft smile nodding her head in appreciation while Stiles slid his flannel shirt carefully over her bare shoulders. Scarlet buttoned it up and then picked up her now ruined shirt tossing it into the garbage.

"I just want to sleep." She yawned as she sat down curling up beside Scott.

"I'll take you home and then come back for Scott." Her brother offered standing up.

"What? No. We're not leaving him." Scarlet scoffed as if it were the most absurd thing she had ever heard.

Before Stiles could retort, Derek cut him off. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"Huh? Oh! I've been training with Allison and her dad. Before any of you freak out, it was Ally's idea. I just hate the idea of being kidnapped again and she thought some training would help me feel better." She admitted resting her head against Scott's shoulder.

"Scar, they're hunters! He's training his daughter to be a hunter. God, does Dad even know about this?" Stiles was a mix of proud at his sister and fearing that the Argents were turning her into something she's not.

"Of course he does. He thinks it's self defense though which isn't far off at all. "Her shoulders shrugged and she winced while she pulled out her phone sending a text to Allison to let her know they were alright.

* * *

Slinging her backpack over her good shoulder, Scarlet sighed softly as she descended the stairs in her home. Stiles was already out front trying to get his beloved jeep, Roscoe, to start. She dropped the backpack onto the couch and smiled when she saw Scott walk in. He gave her a dopey grin before wrapping his arms around her in a hug. She hugged him back tightly not caring if it hurt. Pulling back, she checked him over though he seemed to be alright thankfully.

Scott realized what she was doing and chuckled softly. "I'm fine. Thank you, by the way, and what the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking you'd do the same for me. I was thinking I left you behind once and you got bit. I wasn't going to do it again." She explained glad that her father was already at work.

He sighed holding her close. "Listen to me, you've got to stop blaming yourself for that. It wasn't your fault."

"I know that, Scott. I just... I can't help blaming myself sometimes, you know?" She admitted as he hugged her again.

The sound of Roscoe's engine roaring to life pulled them from their conversation and back to reality. Scott grabbed her bag despite her attempt at interference and carried it out to the car.

* * *

The night of the party, Scarlet felt nervous. She just really wanted this party to go off perfectly for Lydia after everything her friend had been through the past few months. Her thoughts were interrupted by the knock at her bedroom window. She jumped slightly only to relax when she saw that it was just Derek. Walking over, Scarlet slid the window up opening it so that he could climb inside. She blushed slightly when she realized she was still in her robe.

"Hey you. I was just getting ready for Lydia's party." The brunette leaned up pressing her lips against his cheek.

A ghost of a smile appeared on his face. "I know. Look, about the night at the rave."

"I left you behind. I know. You've been a wolf longer and you weren't exposed to the poison as long as Scott. I thought.. I don't know what I thought...I guess I figured you could handle it. I was going to go back for you, but Stiles flipped out when he saw my shoulder. He wasn't going to let me out of his sight." She admitted ruefully.

Derek shook his head chuckling slightly. "No, I get it. It's fine, really. You and Scott just seemed really close. That's all."

"Are you... are you jealous? That's cute. You have nothing to worry about."

He sighed kissing her head softly. "I'm not jealous. I just meant that he seems like a better fit for you. Closer in age and all."

"Scott? The boy that's madly in love with Allison who is one of my best friends? I've known him since grade school. He and Stiles were always getting into trouble. I was the one getting them out of trouble. At least, I tried. Anyway, we'd never work as a couple. Stiles would beat him to death with his baseball bat first. The last thing I'd want is to come between them." With that said, she disappeared into the bathroom she shared with her brother since it connected their rooms and finished getting ready for the party.

Her dress was sapphire blue with lace sleeves that reached just past her elbows and was just dark enough to hide the bandage on her shoulder. Removing the clip from her hair, her dark locks fell around her shoulders in loose waves. She stepped back out and smiled when she saw he was still there.

"Is it too much? It's too much isn't it? Ugh, I knew it. I'm sure I can find something else in my closet. Thankfully I still have time to..." Her words were cut off by him pulling her into a kiss.

Derek pulled back after a few moments and smiled at her. "You look beautiful."

"Be my date to the party tonight." She breathed out ignoring her brother's sudden incessant knocking at her door.

He kissed her again and nodded. "Meet you out front when you're ready to go."

"Ugh, so that's why you weren't answering your door." Stiles groaned in disgust only to get smacked in the face by a pillow.

"You know the rules. If the door is locked, we do not come in through the bathroom unless it's an emergency." She pointed out rolling her eyes lightly as Derek left them to their bickering.

"But this is an emergency. I want to look the best for Lydia."

"Stiles, your outfit is fine." She followed him into his room and sighed grabbing his grey blazer, "Here, put that on. There, now you look great."

"You sure? Thanks sis." He smoothed out the jacket as he checked out his reflection in the mirror.

"Of course I'm sure. Listen, Derek's taking me to the party so I'll meet you there. Oh and relax, it'll be fine." Scarlet walked back to her room and grabbed her purse before heading downstairs.

Scott had approached the front door just as she opened it and smiled. "Wow, you look beautiful."

"Thank you. Uh, Stiles should be down in a minute." She returned the smile stepping out onto the front porch.

As if on cue, his voice could be heard calling Scott's name and she took the opportunity to leave for the party. It was only when she heard him struggling that she turned only to laugh at the sight of her brother carrying a giant wrapped gift box.

"Stiles, what the hell? No, wait, I don't want to know. I'll see you at the party." It didn't surprise her one bit that her brother had gone overboard with his birthday present for Lydia.

What did surprise her was the sight of their father walking up the driveway. "You kids all set for the party?"

"Yes, sir." The three of them spoke simultaneously once Stiles finished shoving the box into his jeep.

The sheriff nodded his head. "Now remember, no alcohol, no drugs, and stick to curfew."

"Oh daddy, speaking of curfew, I was wondering if it was alright for me to stay at Lydia's tonight. Ally and I were thinking we could help her clean up after the party." Scarlet smiled sweetly at her father.

Noah Stilinski sighed softly as he thought about it. "I don't see why not. If it's alright with Lydia's mom, you can spend the night. Just let me know if you change your mind."

"Thank you daddy! I will." She gave him a hug and then moved toward the Camaro without thinking.

He cleared his throat and she froze.

"Uh, I know it looks weird, but clearly there's no room in the jeep for three people. Allison was dropped off early at the Martins to help prep for the party. Stiles will follow us in his jeep the whole way." The youngest Stilinski assured her father as she turned to face him.

The sheriff gave her a stern look as he folded his arms across his chest. "If that's the case, why don't I just drive you over?"

"Dad, no offense, but showing up in a cop car would be totally uncool."

He snorted at her response. "So would missing the party because you're grounded."

"It's okay! I think she can fit." Stiles grabbed her arm tugging her toward the jeep.

Scarlet reluctantly climbed into the jeep and it wasn't until they were out of their father's sight that she let go of the breath she had been holding. She was confused when Stiles pulled over on the side of the road, but it all became clear when she saw the Camaro parked just ahead.

"I owe you one, Stiles. Thank you!" She smiled as she climbed out of the jeep and ran over to the Camaro carefully.

* * *

Her heart broke for Lydia when she arrived at the party only to discover that no one bothered to show up. After a brief discussion with her friends minus the birthday girl, Scarlet pulled out her phone and started texting every teen she knew. They all did the same and soon enough the party was packed and going great. It was just a normal teenage party and it felt great. She had somehow managed to avoid drinking the punch that Lydia was insistent on everyone drinking, but after a lot of dancing, she couldn't help being thirsty. Scarlet made her way around the party sipping on the punch in search of Derek. The elusive Hale was out front and she caught a glimpse of him. She was about to head outside when she wobbled losing her balance slightly. _It was only then that she saw the figure with glowing red eyes walking through the dancing crowd of teens heading straight for her. The scream that she so desperately wanted to let out became strangled within her throat unable to escape. White hot tears pricked the edges of her eyes as she took a step backward._

 _"Hello. So we meet again." Peter Hale smirked as his Alpha red eyes turned back into his normal blue ones._

 _"Stay away from me!" She choked out backing up even further away from the man._

 _"I was never going to kill you. Bite you, sure, but not kill." A sinister chuckle fell from his lips as he continued to walk toward her._

 _"I said stay away!" Scarlet had backed her way out of the house onto the back patio nearing the in ground pool._

 _"You will never be safe. Not from me, not from Derek, and sure as hell not from Scott." He snarled transforming into a wolf and leaping at her._

 _She flinched screaming at the sight before her._ Teetering on the edge of the pool, the brunette nearly fell in backwards only to feel a pair of arms wrap around her waist pulling her away from the pool. A gasp fell from her lips as she slipped out of her daze looking at her savior in confusion.

"Scott?"

The young wolf checked her over to ensure that she was okay before nodding his head. "It's alright. You're alright."

"But..." Scarlet looked around frantically only to relax when she realized the former Alpha wolf wasn't there.


End file.
